Mauvaise thérapie
by Plume-chan
Summary: -"Que faut-il faire pour que je cesse d'hanter tes esprits ?" -"Couchons ensemble" c'était ce qu'il lui avait répondu après lui avoir promis qu'il l'oublierait après l'avoir fait. Mais au final, est-ce que ça a changé quelque chose ? UA YAOI [StingNa]


_**Description :**_ -"Q_ue faut-il faire pour que je cesse d'hanter tes esprits ?_" -"_Couchons ensemble_" c'était ce qu'il lui avait répondu après lui avoir promis qu'il l'oublierait après l'avoir fait. Mais au final, est-ce que ça a changé quelque chose ?

_**Pairing :**_ Sting x Natsu, évidemment :D

_**Rating :**_ M (pour cause du langage légèrement cru des personnages, et du lemon)

Bonjour tout le moooonde ! Youpla, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de StingNa moi, et si je vous disais que cette histoire n'est seulement tissée qu'avec les simples bribes d'un rêve que j'ai fait une fois ? Vous me croirez ou non ? Faut dire que c'est l'un de mes rêves préférés, parce que de une je m'en souvenais à peu près bien (même si j'ai dû rajouter quelques trucs et en modifier d'autres, parce que vous savez, la cohérence dans les rêves...) mais aussi parce qu'il impliquait mon OTP donc je ne pouvais que l'adorer :D (et en parallèle il y avait du RinHaru u.u)

Alors voilà, je dédicace ce One-Shot entièrement à Atsuka-chan, à qui j'ai raconté mon rêve avec certains détails :D J'espère qu'il te plaira, mais surtout que cette fois, tu ne liras pas en diagonal lors du lemon xD ('tention je t'ai à l'œil) d'autant plus que j'ai essayé de le faire le plus soft possible ;)

Donc comme vous le savez sûrement tous il s'agit d'un UA, mais si jamais quelqu'un se pose une question, ce n'est absolument pas une school-fic, malgré le fait que j'évoque les études toussa toussa. Puis aussi, je n'ai fait aucune distinction d'âge, je veux dire que tous les personnages qui seront évoqués ou non, vont tous sur leur dix neuvième année (sauf ceux qui sont nés en fin d'année héhé, mais on ne connait pas les dates de naissance dans FT, mise à part celle de Lucy... (c'est parce que l'histoire de Fairy Tail est écrite par elle, c'est moi qui vous le dis)). Et pour finir, il y aura des fonds de pairings, que dis-je, de crack pairings (vous comprendrez vite) mais ils ne seront seulement qu'évoqués, et n'interféreront aucunement dans l'histoire que vont vivre Sting et Natsu !  
>Alors je vous laisse vous lancer dans cet OS je vous sens bouillonnant hein ? ;D Bonne lecture tout le monde :D<p>

* * *

><p>Sting, allongé dans son lit, regardait le plafond coloré d'un blanc pesant. Il soupira et se souvint. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il ne <em>l<em>'avait plus vu, qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles. Il y a trois mois il venait de passer ses examens finaux, pour ensuite aller à la fac. Il avait eu des résultats assez corrects, lui permettant d'aller là où il le souhaitait. Il aimait bien sa fac, il appréciait les salles, l'ambiance, les personnes, les profs, oui, il aimait tout, tout sauf sa chambre qu'il trouvait terriblement ennuyante. Personne avec qui parler, personne avec qui plaisanter. Il ne partageait pas sa chambre, et ne supportait pas ce genre de solitude.  
>Alors il pensait ; il ne pouvait faire que ça, de toutes les façons. Il pensait à <em>lui<em>, en permanence, alors qu'il _lui_ avait juré qu'_il_ n'hanterait plus son esprit après _l'avoir fait, _qu'il devrait réprimer tous sentiments à son égard_._ Il se rappela de ce moment, de ce dernier moment passé avec _lui_. De _ses_ doigts caressant sa peau, de _ses_ lèvres qui emprisonnaient les siennes, de _sa_ tendresse inégalable, malgré _son_ comportement brutal qu'_il_ pouvait avoir parfois. Il se retourna dans son lit, plusieurs fois, se maudissant de ne pas avoir insisté davantage, se maudissant de _lui_ avoir promis qu'il ne ressentirait plus ce genre de sentiments à son égard après. Il aurait dû _lui_ demander dans quel établissement _il_ avait été accepté, mais il avait été bien trop stupide, ayant eu la crainte de _lui _demander.

Il jura, s'agrippant quelques mèches de cheveux. Il était vraiment un bel idiot… Il se redressa, s'asseyant sur son matelas, puis fixa le mur d'un air las.

- Ça me fait chier de rester ici sans rien faire.

Il se leva et enfila son T-shirt qui traînait sur la chaise de son bureau, puis attrapa une veste accrochée aux portes manteaux à l'entrée de sa porte. Il saisit ses clés, posées sur une petite table, puis s'en alla, s'engouffrant dans le couloir extérieur. Il soupira. Ça allait lui faire du bien de prendre l'air, il pourrait se changer les idées, puis cela sera toujours mieux que de rester enfermé ici entre quatre murs.  
>Il passa devant plusieurs chambres, et se demandait parfois si elles étaient toutes comme la sienne, sûrement oui, mais aussi ennuyante, peut-être pas. Il prit l'ascenseur, et pendant sa descente, il avait pu observer entièrement l'extérieur avant d'arriver en bas, ce dernier étant vitré. Il traversa plusieurs cours et croisa quelques personnes qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques temps, avant de quitter entièrement l'établissement. Une fois sorti, il se retourna pour la contempler, oui, il aimait beaucoup son université.<p>

Désormais, il marchait, dans les quartiers chics de la ville. Il ne savait pas où il allait, où il se dirigeait, mais se laissait guider par ses jambes. Les mains dans les poches, et la tête baissée, il pensait encore et toujours.

- Natsu-san…

Il soupira dans le froid de l'automne qui était arrivé tôt cette année, et continuait son chemin, les joues légèrement tintées de rouge.

Il y a quatre mois, il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, ses pensées les plus intimes. Cependant, Natsu ne ressentait rien de semblable à son égard, seulement de l'amitié, lui avait-il dit. Mais, même après cette révélation, ils étaient restés aussi proches qu'avant, et il n'y avait eu aucune impression de gêne, du moins, autant qu'il se souvienne. Sauf que leurs examens approchaient, et il fallait commencer les révisions, et garder un maximum de concentration. Concentration qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver, il ne pensait qu'à lui, sans cesse, en permanence, et le fait qu'il se soit fait repousser n'a pas réprimé ses sentiments, au contraire. Son cœur battait plus promptement chaque jour, son ventre se tordait, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Et Natsu, avec qui il partageait sa chambre, s'en était bien rendu compte. La nuit, il l'entendait se retourner maintes et maintes fois dans son lit, remuant ses draps, soupirant bruyamment. Alors ils en parlèrent. Ils avaient pris le temps de discuter, entre deux heures de révisions, s'étant assis l'un face à l'autre.

Cette conversation, Sting s'en rappellera toute sa vie. Elle était gravée.

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as l'air si perturbé, en ce moment, Sting ?

- Perturbé ?

- Tu crois que tu pourras aller où tu veux, si tes résultats aux examens ne leurs sont pas satisfaisants ?

- Je n'en ai rien à faire de ça.

- Dis pas de conneries, tu as l'opportunité d'aller où tu le souhaites, moi, avec les notes que j'ai en ce moment, je sais très bien que ça sera plus compliqué.

- Non, si tu révises correctement, tu le pourras.

- Et toi alors, révises-tu ? Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, si tu n'es pas capable de le faire toi-même.

- Non… C'est qu'en ce moment, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer…

- A te concentrer, vraiment ? Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Il me semble.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Dis-le-moi !

- Non.

Le rose se leva de sa chaise, la faisant tomber dans la précipitation, puis se jeta sur lui, attrapant le col de sa chemise, pour lui faire avouer. Sauf que cette proximité entre leur visage, le gênait terriblement, et cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Natsu, avant que ce dernier ne se recule.

- C'est à cause de moi ?

- Natsu-san… ?

- C'est à cause de moi que tu n'arrives pas à te concentrer, Sting ?

Il ne répondit pas, ce qui confirmait ses dires.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à toi.

- Que faut-il faire, pour que… j'essaie d'arrêter d'hanter tes esprits ?

Il attendit, un moment, causant le silence. Il réfléchissait. Bien sûr, il avait bien eu une idée, mais ce n'était pas sûr qu'elle fonctionne, mais surtout qu'il accepte.

- Couchons ensemble.

C'était une idée étrange, inconcevable même, cependant, il avait lu dans un livre que le meilleur moyen d'oublier quelqu'un – pure fiction sûrement – c'était de faire ce qu'on voulait faire avec et de se concentrer sur autre chose après.

- Hein ?! Mais que racontes-tu enfin Sting !

- Qu'on devrait coucher ensemble pour voir si après j'arrive à t'oublier.

- Mais c'est complètement stupide, puis je ne suis pas de ce bord-là, tu le sais bien !

- S'il te plait, Natsu-san.

- Tu es sûr, de ce que tu avances ?

- Certain.

- Promets-moi, qu'après l'avoir fait, de réprimer tous sentiments à mon égard, que tu ne me reparleras plus jamais de ça…

Oui, cette conversation avait mené à ce qu'il avait tant désiré. Sauf que jamais il n'avait réussi à oublier Natsu, car même trois mois après, il était toujours en train de penser à ça.  
>Dans la rue, il ne faisait attention à personne, c'était comme si lui-seul marchait à travers les allées de cette immense ville. Son portable vibra dans sa poche, ce qui le fit sortir de ses songes. Il le saisit en mains, et déverrouilla le mot de passe avant de lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir.<p>

De : **Juvia Lockser**

Oui ! C'est vrai que ta fac à l'air super !  
>Mais tu ne devineras jamais, tout à l'heure je viens de<br>croiser Rogue, et devine avec qui il était ? Kagura !  
>Oui, oui, Kagura Mikazuchi ! Ils sortent ensemble, Sting,<br>tu l'aurais cru ? Et dire qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas au Lycée…

_Le 19 Septembre à 13 : 47_

Il sourit en lisant le contenu du message, puis fit danser ses doigts sur son écran. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient partis tous les trois dans la même université, eux et Flare. S'il se souvenait bien, si Flare avait mis cette école en tant que vœu numéro un, c'était bien parce qu'il y avait la jolie blonde, Lucy, qui en avait fait de même. Il aurait sans doute fait la même chose, s'il avait su où est-ce que Natsu allait. Cependant, il continuait à croire qu'il y avait du bon, à être allé dans une académie différente, parce que si jamais ils se seraient retrouvés dans la même fac, sûrement que ses sentiments allaient continuer à l'oppresser davantage.

A : **Rogue Cheney**

Alors comme ça tu es en couple et tu ne préviens  
>même pas ton meilleur ami ?<br>Avec Kagura en plus de ça ? Tu ne flippes pas un  
>peu ?<p>

_Le 19 Septembre à 13 : 51_

Son téléphone vibra de nouveau.

De : **Kagura Mikazuchi**

La ferme Eucliffe.

_Le 19 Septembre à 13 : 51_

Il sourit, mais il est vrai qu'un frisson venait de lui glacer l'échine. Il peinait à compatir pour son ami, mais s'il était heureux d'être avec elle, pourquoi pas ? Il rangea son portable dans la poche de son manteau et percuta un passant. Il n'avait vraiment plus fait attention aux gens autour de lui, et s'excusa. Alors qu'il allait continuer sa route, une odeur frappante venait de toucher son odorat. Il la connaissait si bien, mais était pourtant sûr de se tromper, c'était même totalement illusoire. Il releva son visage, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'avait pas vu ces traits depuis si longtemps, tellement longtemps que ça lui paraissait une éternité. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, ses mains devinrent moites.

- Sting ? Sting c'est bien toi ?

- Natsu-san… ?

Oui pas de doute possible, c'était bien lui. Il venait enfin de le retrouver, une rencontre due à un parfait hasard.

- Ouaip, c'est bien toi ! Ça fait longtemps dis-moi ! Alors, ton université te plait ? Sourit le rose, le cou couvert de son éternelle écharpe.

- Oui, elle est géniale ! Les bâtiments sont immenses, je suis sûr que tu te serais déjà perdu, te connaissant.

- C'est ce que tu penses, mais je pense que _toi_ tu t'es déjà perdu, en revanche.

- Moi ? Non, non.

- Hmm, si tu le dis…

- Et toi alors, tu es où, Natsu-san ?

Ca y'est, la question qu'il se posait nuit et jour venait enfin de traverser ses lèvres.

- Je suis à Sennyo, c'est juste à côté d'ici !

- Sennyo… ? Tu veux dire Sennyo ? S'étonna le blond. Là où Rufus et Lisanna sont allés !

- Oui ! Elle était dans tes vœux n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment, le sais-tu ?

- J'ai pu voir ta liste, et je me suis dit que si j'arrivais à avoir l'une de ces universités, j'aurais réussi à avoir ce que je voulais.

- C'est formidable, Natsu-san.

- Et comment ! Sauf que j'ai bien failli ne rien avoir, comme tu le sais, avec mes résultats scolaires…

- Mais l'important c'est que tu aies réussi ! S'enjoua Sting le sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est vrai ! Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ?

- Tu peux ?

- Oui je suppose !

Ils venaient de passer le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, à visiter Sennyo, une grande université à l'est de la ville. Sting admirait énormément les bâtiments de cette fac, ils étaient grands et assez stylisés, mais absolument rien à voir avec ceux de la sienne, mais quand bien même, il appréciait beaucoup. Les salles de cours étaient spacieuses, et il avait longtemps observé les salles de sciences qui semblaient uniques en leur genre, mais encore les amphithéâtres. Il adorait ce genre de salles, leur disposition était pour lui originale et amusante.

Natsu l'emmenait maintenant dans le couloir où se trouvaient les chambres, mais plus particulièrement la sienne. La clé cliqueta dans la serrure, puis la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

- Désolé pour le bordel, je n'aurais pas cru te croiser !

- Ce n'est rien, je vois que tu n'as pas changé.

De la vaisselle s'entassait lourdement dans l'évier, des sous-vêtements trainaient un peu partout dans le studio, et des bols de nourriture restaient sur le bureau. Le blond soupira, et entra entièrement dans la pièce.

- Ahh… Tu vis tout seul ? Je veux dire, tu ne partages pas ta chambre ? Demanda Sting, à tout hasard.

- Non, et ça me désole.

- Toi non plus alors ? C'est franchement chiant de vivre seul tu ne penses pas ?

- Si, ça pour être chiant, ça l'est !

Natsu enleva sa veste et son écharpe, plus les posa sur le bord de son lit et s'avança, talonné par Sting. Le mur frontal de sa chambre était fait de verre, ce qui permettait d'observer quelques parties de la ville.

- C'est magnifique.

- Oui, Répondit le rose.

Sting observait chaque trait des immeubles face à eux, chaque rue que l'on pouvait deviner, qui sillonnaient entre les immenses tours. Son regard ne s'éternisa pas longtemps sur l'architecture de la ville, alors qu'il commençait à déraper sur le dos que Natsu lui montrait. Sa chemise se fondait sur sa peau, soulignant ses muscles les plus fins. Son cœur s'emballa de nouveau et son estomac semblait se consumer de l'intérieur. Il fit un pas vers lui, et déglutit. Il ne savait pas s'il allait pourvoir s'arrêter ou non, s'il allait pouvoir empêcher ses doigts d'effleurer son dos. Non, ses sentiments parlaient pour lui, agissaient pour lui, et lui caressa lentement le dos. Il le sentit se crisper sous l'effet de cette caresse. Ils restèrent immobiles, un léger instant, avant que le rose ne se retourne pour lui faire face.

Rouges. Oui ses joues étaient rouges. Sting croyait mal voir et s'approcha davantage pour mieux l'observer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Sting, je croyais que… enfin… pourtant tu m'avais promis de ne plus agir comme ça avec moi !

- Je sais, mais c'était impossible. Je ne peux pas me passer de la seule et unique personne que j'aime, ainsi.

- Sting, une promesse c'est une promesse !

- Pourquoi t'es-tu empourpré ?

- Je me quoi ? Arrête, j'ai une couleur parfaitement normale !

- Ah oui… ?

Sting fit glisser sa main le long de son visage, rapprochant le sien, caressant sa joue. Son souffle saisit le sien, son odeur se mêlait à la sienne. Il le tenait en haleine, et les pigments de sa peau devinrent encore plus écarlates. Natsu s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, que son corps agissait bizarrement. Mais cependant, même si ça l'attirait, il se devait de le repousser.

- Arrête, j'ai une copine, je ne peux pas trahir sa confiance.

- Pourtant, je vois dans ton regard que les choses sont différentes de la dernière fois, Natsu-san…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… ?

- Tu en as envie, autant que moi, ça se voit…

- Ta gueule…

Il plaqua ses lèvres violemment contre les siennes, les saisit de ses dents, et les frôlant de sa langue. Sting ouvrit la bouche, laissant sa langue aller s'amuser avec celle de son partenaire, comme autrefois, mais cette fois-ci, ce baiser était beaucoup plus instinctif. Il attrapa ses poignets, puis lentement, le dirigea vers la baie vitrée, et le plaqua contre, les mains levées, l'empêchant de se faufiler, même si ce dernier ne semblait vouloir qu'être son captif. L'une de ses mains lâcha son poignet, puis se glissa sous sa chemise soigneusement boutonnée, qui commençait doucement à se froisser, avant que ses doigts ne passent sous son pantalon. Natsu lâcha un soupir brûlant, étouffé par les lèvres de son amant, et senti ses jambes qui étaient en train de lâcher. Lentement, il entraîna le blond avec lui au sol, pendant qu'il prenait soin de son érection.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle… ?

- Hisui… Hisui E Fiore…

- Son nom marqué par la haute bourgeoisie m'écœure…

- Parce que tu crois qu'Eucliffe c'est mieux… ? Idiot…

- Evidemment…

Sting saisit ses lèvres, appuyant sa langue contre. Il voulait cesser cette conversation, cesser de parler de cette Hisui. Elle ne l'inspirait pas, et même s'il ne la connaissait pas, il ne pouvait pas l'apprécier. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait sûrement vécu plus de choses avec Natsu, intimement, que lui, et ça, ça l'énervait, mais il essayait de faire en sorte que cela ne se ressente pas dans son baiser. De toutes les façons, au final, ça le rassurait parce qu'il se laissait faire avec lui, et semblait ne pas l'avoir oublié après qu'ils aient couchés ensemble, il y a de ça trois mois, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'a pas suffi, ou même, que lui, était tellement mieux qu'elle. Il se recula, reprenant souffle, et observa son amant fiévreusement, et observait ses lèvres suintantes qui faisaient pulser son cœur plus vite tant il était pressé par l'envie.

- A-attends… Je ne veux pas le faire par terre, le carrelage est trop froid…

Bien sûr, ça le gênait un peu d'être coupé dans son élan, mais il voulait plus que tout faire plaisir à Natsu, alors s'il ne voulait pas le faire par terre, ils ne le feraient pas. Il le prit contre lui, et le souleva. Leur torse étaient plaqués l'un contre l'autre, et sentait le ventre de son amant se soulever à chaque respiration. Il croyait entendre son cœur battre fortement. Il croyait car il n'en était pas sûr, il n'arrivait pas à différencier ses battements des siens. Il observa un peu autour de lui, pour essayer de voir où est-ce qu'ils pourraient passer de nouveau à l'acte. Son regard se posa dans un premier temps sur le lit, sauf que ce dernier était recouvert d'une tonne de vêtements et d'objets qui n'avaient rien à faire là, alors il passa cette option. Ensuite il pensa au canapé, mais à un détail près, il n'y en avait pas. Il commençait à trouver ça long, ne sachant vraiment pas où est-ce qu'ils pourraient le faire, autre que sur le sol, pendant que son envie grandissait davantage. Il soupira, puis remarqua une table. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais celle-ci lui donnait étrangement envie de prendre Natsu dessus. Il ne l'avait jamais fait sur une table, mais trouvait cette idée assez originale et plaisante, et d'autant plus que Natsu lui avait donné pour une seconde fois son consentement.

Il l'y déposa doucement dessus, après avoir passé un bras rapide sur le sel et le poivre qui s'éclata sur le sol, pour ne pas être gênés avec des objets inutiles pour ce qui allait suivre. Il caressa sa joue brûlante avec ses doigts glacés, et sourit chaleureusement, le regard qui le convoitait, ayant le visage proche du sien. Il déboutonna sa chemise, mais ne la lui enleva pas, il était tellement plus sexy ainsi. Son regard glissa sur sa peau, sur son corps magnifiquement bien dessiné. Il pouvait l'observer autant de fois qui le souhaitait sans user de discrétion, il en avait le droit, et ne le faisait pas en cachette comme il l'avait si souvent fait.

D'un geste bref sur son épaule, il le poussa lentement contre la table, et ce dernier se dandina dessus pour trouver une position qui ne lui fasse pas mal ou ne lui soit pas désagréable. Le dos contre le bois, il regardait tendrement Sting. Il ne l'avait jamais oublié, il n'avait jamais pu, pas après avoir couché avec lui, pas après avoir apprécié ce moment avec un mec, mais pas n'importe quel mec, avec Sting, son ancien colocataire. Il s'était dit que c'était passager, puis de toutes les façons, il n'aurait jamais cru le revoir un jour après l'avoir fait, sauf qu'il avait été tellement heureux de le retrouver dans la rue tout à l'heure, qu'il s'en foutait limite de ce qu'ils avaient pu faire ensemble, mais il n'avait pas su lui résister quand il lui avait caressé le dos, alors qu'il avait tant bien que mal essayé de réprimer ses sentiments qui étaient apparus après leurs examens, durant ces trois derniers mois.  
>Malgré tout, il avait une petite amie, Hisui. Ça ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais leurs amis les avait déjà adoptés en disant qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Il avait remarqué à quel point elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, alors pour lui, c'était un bon moyen pour tourner la page de <em>Sting<em>, où il n'avait pas été foutu de cesser de penser à lui. Cependant, il la trouvait gentille, aimable et surtout fière d'elle. Elle savait se faire écouter, et était toujours très bien entourée, c'était comme si les gens étaient automatiquement attirés vers elle. Mais s'il y a bien une autre raison pour laquelle il était sorti avec cette dernière, c'était parce qu'un certain type, Grey, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis une vingtaine de jours, et qui l'emmerdait sérieusement, voulait tenter quelque chose avec elle. Sauf que raté pour lui, il n'était, pour elle, qu'un simple ami un peu trop entreprenant.

Malgré tout, à ce même moment, il s'en fichait pas mal de sa copine. Même au risque de passer pour un connard, il préférerait lui dire les choses telles qu'elles l'étaient. Il ne l'aimait pas comme un garçon qui devrait aimer sa petite amie, car il aimait quelqu'un d'autre, et ce, bien avant qu'elle n'arrive dans sa vie. Et cette personne, il venait de la retrouver, et ne voulait plus la laisser partir comme il l'avait pu le faire très connement avant. Alors il obligea Sting à venir poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, en le tirant par le col de sa chemise. Il voulait l'embrasser, encore et encore, il voulait rattraper tout le temps qu'il avait perdu en tentant de l'oublier. Le blond se laissait faire, car il aimait bien le voir prendre les devants, le sentir brutal et tendre à la fois. Pendant que ses lèvres étaient occupées à être mordues par les dents du rose, il passa ses mains sur son pantalon, et commença à le lui enlever, aussi délicatement soit-il, puis elles glissèrent sous son postérieur, pour masser ces deux morceaux de chair. Un gémissement s'étouffa entre leurs lèvres, des caresses brûlantes de la part de Natsu se perdaient. Il touchait sa nuque, empoignait ses cheveux blonds, les tirait quand le plaisir grandissait.  
>Il sentit un doigt rentrer en lui, et rapidement un second. Il poussa un cri de douleur, et ses yeux s'embrumèrent d'un voile de larmes. Il avait mal, il avait vraiment mal. Mais cette douleur ne fut rien en comparaison du moment où Sting avait glissé son membre en lui, une fois qu'il l'avait bien préparé. Natsu n'était pas habitué à ce genre de choses, et ça l'avait terriblement surpris, comme s'il avait oublié sa première fois avec lui. Non, il n'aurait jamais pu l'oublier, elle avait été source de ses fantasmes bien après.<p>

Le blond se positionna au-dessus de lui, et tenta de rassurer son amant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, en l'embrassant, en le caressant, et en parlant avec lui. Il lui demandait si ça allait, et si cette intrusion soudaine en son anatomie ne lui avait pas fait trop mal. Question idiot parce qu'il savait très bien que ça ne lui avait pas fait que du bien. Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis commença des mouvements de va et vient, faisant trembler la table bancale. Il regardait Natsu en train de gémir, au même titre que lui, et diable qu'il le trouvait beau. Son ventre palpitait et brûlait en le voyant dans cette position si peu décente mais tellement attirante. Il était vraiment heureux de l'avoir retrouvé, et il remerciait presque sa chambre ennuyante d'étudiant, de l'avoir poussé à sortir dehors, se promener. Sans ça, sûrement ne l'aurait-il jamais plus croisé ? Il ferma les yeux, cette pensée lui broyait les tripes et lui nouait la gorge.

Natsu l'étreignit avec passion. Il voulait le saisir dans ses bras, plus fortement, il voulait faire une tonne de choses avec lui, il ne voulait plus jamais le quitter.

- C'était une belle connerie de coucher ensemble…, soupira Natsu, haletant par le plaisir procuré.

- Co-comment ça… Natsu-san… ?

- A cause de ça, je n'ai jamais pu penser à autre chose qu'à toi… comme toi avant qu'on ne le fasse… Nnghh…

- Ah… vraiment ? Demanda Sting, satisfait de lui.

- Idiot, fais pas le type étonné…, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier… j'ai tant espéré te revoir après… après les examens, mais on m'a dit… que tu étais directement parti en vacances chez tes parents… mmpf…

- Je sais, et je le regretterai toute ma vie…

- Non, ne dis pas ça… je ne veux pas que tu le penses… sans ça, sûrement que nous ne serons pas en train de faire ce que nous faisons en ce moment-même, Natsu-san…

Le rose lui attrapa la nuque plus bestialement, et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau, ses lèvres se retenant à son souffle, et allèrent se caresser doucement pendant que Sting continuait à bouger en lui. Le regard fiévreux, les joues empourprées, ils se regardaient avec convoitise, avec exaltation. Ils se dévoraient du regard avant qu'ils n'aillent dévorer les lèvres de l'autre, fermant les yeux, leur respiration devenue incontrôlable, sauvage. Leurs mains se perdaient sur la peau de l'autre, se croisaient parfois, s'attachaient l'une à l'autre, leurs doigts s'entremêlant.

- Tu m'as manqué…

- Toi aussi, énormément… Natsu-san…

Le rose hésitait à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait véritablement pour lui, ces mots avaient du mal à sortir de sa bouche, bloqués par le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. Il déglutit, et réfléchit quelques instants, en essayant de garder les pensées à peu près claires, à cause du bien-être que son amant lui apportait. Il était vrai que ce dernier n'avait pas hésité à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait à son égard, et plusieurs fois, même si à chaque fois il se faisait rembarrer. En y repensant bien, déjà à ce moment-là il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le faire car ses sentiments étaient partagés. Il se sentait vraiment con, alors la question ne se posait plus.

- Putain, je t'aime Sting… !

Le blond ne répondit que pas la vivacité de ses gestes, de ses mouvements de va-et-vient qui devenaient réellement plus intenses. Il fit claquer ses hanches, ses reins, plus brutalement contre les cuisses de son amant, ses soupirs consumaient sa peau, ils ne faisaient qu'un. Il se sentait venir, ça n'allait plus tarder, il le savait. Sa peau claqua une dernière fois contre la sienne, puis se raidit entièrement, se posant contre le torse de Natsu, respirant à en perdre haleine, se sentant se soulever à chaque fois que le rose respirait promptement.

Après avoir repris leur souffle et une fois qu'ils se sentaient capable de bouger, se levèrent. Une fois debout, Natsu enlaça son amant tendrement dans ses bras.

- Je suis épuisé, je crois que je vais aller me reposer un peu, lui susurra Natsu d'un air séducteur.

- D'a-d'accord… Je vais aller prendre une douche.

Ils se quittèrent quelques instants pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il leur était convenu. Sting était désormais lavé, mais n'avait pas prévu le coup, et n'avait donc pas de vêtements propres. Alors sans se poser de questions, il alla fouiller dans l'armoire de Natsu, comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il leurs manquait quelque chose. Sur le dos il n'avait qu'une simple chemise qui lui descendait jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Il ne pensait pas ressortir d'aussitôt, mais surtout, il ne voulait pas le quitter maintenant et voulait passer encore plus de temps avec lui, alors ce n'était pas important si pour le moment il ne portait pas de pantalon.  
>Il se dirigea après vers la cuisine, voulant lui faire plaisir en préparant deux tasses de chocolat chaud. Une fois ceci fait il s'approcha du lit de son amant, les deux tasses à la main, et posa la sienne sur sa table de chevet, pendant que l'autre était gardée chaudement entre ses mains et en bu un gorgée avant de la poser à côté de sa semblable. Il observait Natsu et avait les yeux clos, il semblait dormir profondément. Evidemment, il ne voulait pas le déranger alors qu'il se reposait. Alors, sur ses lèvres, il déposa un tendre baiser puis se recula, l'observant amoureusement.<p>

Un étrange son attira son attention, avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il s'agissait du vibreur de son téléphone. Il fouilla parmi la masse de vêtements qui traînait sur le sol à côté du lit, et trouva sa veste pour pouvoir en sortir son portable. Il le déverrouilla puis observa la notification qui venait d'apparaître sur son écran.

De : **Mirajane Strauss**

Alors Sting, dis-moi, c'est quand que tu trouves  
>quelqu'un avec qui partager ta vie, hein ? Histoire<br>de changer un peu de registre, avec tout ce que  
>Juvia me raconte concernant son couple avec Luxus !<p>

_Le 19 Septembre à 21 : 59_

Vraiment, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher des potins celle-là… Comme si à ce moment exact, elle savait qu'il venait de retrouver son amour perdu, bien qu'il ne lui en ait jamais parlé, ni de Natsu, ni de son orientation sexuelle.

A : **Mirajane Strauss**

Je viens justement de trouver cette personne, et tu ne  
>peux pas savoir le nombre de battements que mon cœur<br>a loupé à cause d'elle… Je l'aime énormément, je ne veux  
>plus jamais le perdre. Non, je ne l'aime pas, je l'adore…<p>

_Le 19 Septembre à 22 : 00_

Sûrement que maintenant, ça ne sera bientôt plus un secret. Un nouveau message venait d'apparaître sur son écran.

De : **Mirajane Strauss**

« le » ? Tu as bien dit « LE » ? Alors c'est un mec Sting ?  
>Je le savais, je le savais, on ne peut rien me cacher… ! Puis-je<br>savoir qui l'heureux élu ? Même si j'ai déjà mes petites idées !

_Le 19 Septembre à 22 : 02_

Il sourit puis verrouilla son téléphone. Il ne répondrait pas, il préférait la laisser dans le doute, c'était nettement plus amusant. Il déposa son portable sur la table de nuit, puis se glissa dans les draps avec son amant, se collant à lui, mais doucement afin de ne pas le réveiller.

- Je t'aime plus que tout, Natsu-san…

* * *

><p>Hmmm c'est meugnon meugnon :333 Stop, je vous arrête, ne me mettez pas au bûcher pour avoir fait de telles relations ! Je les aime bien moi ! Surtout que ça sort complètement de l'ordinaire ! :<p>

Juvia qui est proche de Sting, comme sa meilleure amie ; Rogue qui sort avec Kagura ; Lisanna et Rufus qui s'entendent bien ; Natsu qui sort avec Hisui et Grey qui voulait la gérer (!) ; Natsu qui trompe sa parfaite petite amie avec Sting ; Flare qui aime Lucy au point de la suivre partout ; mais pour finir, Juvia qui sort avec Luxus !  
>Je sais je sais, ça peut vraiment paraître bizarre, mais ne me blâmez pas pour ça, c'est nul de suivre à chaque fois les règles de l'affinité (si ce n'est parfois plus) des personnages originaux de Fairy Tail, dans les fics ! Moi j'aime bien défier tout ça :3<p>

Et Mirajane toujours là pour dénicher les nouveaux potins, à ça je ne l'ai pas changée, ça lui va tellement bien ! 8D

Vouala, j'espère que ce One-Shot vous aura satisfait, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je ne mords pas, et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de journée héhé !

Kissouuuilles - **Plume-chan**


End file.
